


A Good Excuse for Tardiness

by DarthMama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I blame Greg Ellis, In which fur and lace don't mix, Return of the red undies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMama/pseuds/DarthMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is running late to inspections!  What kind of example does that set for the troops!?  Based off Greg Ellis's Alarm clip 2 and the slowly becoming legendary red undies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Excuse for Tardiness

**Author's Note:**

> So Greg Ellis put out a sound clip of Cullen there and my brain immediately grabbed it and ran. To make matters worse The CalamityJess was on tumblr shaking her fist at me about the red panties head canon. This is the result of those two things meeting. :D

Cassandra rose a brow from her normal vantage before the troops. Even with Corypheus defeated her and Cullen kept up regular inspections. Same day, time, and place and even the newest recruits knew it. 

Except today the Commander was notably absent. It was a strange thing given Cullen’s habit of punctuality but then he was the Commander. Something must have come up that needed his immediate attention and-

Just as Cassandra was thinking she would do the inspection herself and give Cullen a report later the door to his tower opened and the Commander appeared. He was not running but his pace was quick and hurried. He knew he was late at the least but it was close enough that Cassandra did not see a point in bringing it up unless he felt a need to make an example of himself for the recruits.

He certainly did not look like a man that was running late beyond the fast pace. Greaves bright, boots polished, there wasn’t a single frayed end to his clothes, hair immaculate as ever, and Cassandra swore sometimes that even his stubble was checked for being in the right spot at times. Ridiculous but it certainly seemed that way with him being a perfect picture as he should be for the men when it was inspection time.

The first tell that something was not as it should be was two newer members that were up front. As Cullen passed the one on the end the man’s eyes went wide and had to clamp a hand over his mouth. His friend was little better, hitting him and trying to shush him while staying stoic and professional like they had been drilled in.

Cassandra simply glared at the two but was mildly alarmed as Cullen passed a veteran who had been with them through Haven and was a battle hardened soldier of high standards. The woman did a double take and then fell to sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting it while trying to stare straight ahead.

"I was concerned you would not make inspection Commander," Cassandra said, not betraying a flick of curiosity. "You are usually here before any of us."

"Ah yes," Cullen said, his face having a guilty flush working upward. "The um…Inquisitor had an urgent matter she required assistance with."

The two troopers on the end completely lost it at Cullen’s explanation and the veteran looked about to join them as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to contain her own laughter. 

Cullen’s brows pulled low and he frowned before turning on the trio of giggling troops. The less controlled of the newer ones was on the ground now and his friend was in tears. Even the veteran lost her fight for decorum as they saw Cassandra’s eyes go wide in surprise and her jaw drop.

"You three! Is there something particularly amusing you would like to share with the rest of us?" Cullen demanded, his arms crossed and his stance commanding but apparently this was not helping matters. Someone behind them snickered and there was a whisper running through the troops.

"Commander…"

"One moment Lady Cassandra," Cullen said as he crossed to the troublemakers. "Well come on then. Spit it out or I’ll have you three on latrine duty for a month!"

"Commander…"

Tawny eyes fixed on the veteran then as he sidestepped. ”And you Woods! I would expect better of a soldier that had-“

Before he could really get into the verbal reprimands Cassandra gave a disgusted grunt and took three strides to him, her hand outstretched. He felt her grab the fur of his pauldrons before she straightened and presented a bright bolt of red in front of his face.

Something small….lacy…and definitely not his….

"Maker’s balls!" he swore, his face turning as red as the panties in an instant. He snapped them out of Cassandra’s fingers and tucked them out of sight in an instant but the damage was already done. A number of soldiers laughing and snickering behind their hands. A few brave souls let out whistles and still another had the audacity to make a lewd joke.

Cullen closed his eyes and wished vainly for matters to be just a nightmare. His head hung and his fingers pressed to his face as mortification crept through him. He would feel terrible but he was pretty sure matters were an accident. He was not looking forward to telling the Inquisitor about this, but then again she would probably find it all to be hilarious.

"I think I can handle inspections today Commander," Cassandra said, taking pity on the man through she her eyes were dancing in amusement.

"Please," Cullen said with a bow of thanks. "I believe I need to educate them on making a dignified retreat."

Cassandra’s lips twitched, “Or a retreat at least.”

"Et tu Maferath?" Cullen commented pressing a hand over his chest as if wounded.

Cassandra simply chuckled as the Commander moved away before turning to the soldiers and giving them all a stern glare. ”ENOUGH! Next one to whisper or snicker about this will be posted at Griffon Wing Keep for a year,” she said, projecting her voice like a seasoned sergeant as Cullen made his escape.


End file.
